New World Order
by Demoness-Ravenood95
Summary: What if Vampires lived in the open after a treaty with humans. what effect would this have on the Cullen fam. More importantly Jasper and Bella.
1. Bella's True Nature

**Title: New World Order**

**Author: Demoness-Ravenwood95**

**Summary: **_What if vampires were finally tired of hiding? What if they struck up a deal with humans to be able to live side by side with them on a daily basis? How do the Cullen's and Bella __fit in. More specifically how would Jasper and Bella fit in to this picture?_

_**A/N: this idea just sorta popped into my head. Let me know if it's any good. Reviews are like iced vanilla frappes from by the way this is post New Moon pre Eclipse  
**_

I looked at Edward like he'd lost his mind, _but after the way he's been acting recently, who could blame me? _ I thought wryly. I had a feeling he would pull some stupid stuff like this after the Voluturi Sp? made a treaty with the humans of the world. I gazed back down at him, on one knee with a ring in his hand and a cocky grin on his face. Like he expected me to say yes. I would have thought that after he realized he couldn't read my mind to stop expecting me to do everything he wanted. After I saved his worthless skin from the Voluturi he automatically expected us to be back together, and rather than break his non beating heart I let him believe we were. Stupid Vampire.

"So Bella, will you?" He asked, that grin still on his face.  
I would enjoy this. "Would I what Edward?" I asked all so innocently.

He looked shocked. Finally, that grin had disappeared. His mouth gaped open like a fish and his eyes held a look of surprise. Maybe he couldn't believe that I wasn't holding on to his every word like I did when we first got together. But who could blame me? He was a vampire, it was a new concept. And it mesmerized me. After all I was Human, so fragile. Well now I wasn't so fragile. I wasn't so blind, so stupid, and most certainly not innocent as he believed. Oh Alice knew,but the threat I held against her that I knew she and Edward had done stopped her thoughts dead in her tracks. Vampires were so easily manipulated.

Edward was once again speaking so I tuned in to catch the last little part. "...I love you Bella, please do me the honor of becoming my wife." He begged.  
I laughed in his face. "Your wife Edward? I don't think so. You think I'm stupid don't you. I've noticed how Carlise and Esme speak of each other and how Emment and Rosalie do the same. They call each other mates, not husband and wife. I asked Esme one day why. And she told me because they were bonded through their soul. You want me as a trophy and as a human. If I was meant for you, you would have changed me that very day you met me. Not drag me through hell just to make me your wife. You underestimated me Edward. So Now I'm leaving Forks. Going to Phoenix for a while. Hook up with some old boyfriends, get back to the real me. Then head to Florida. Hang out with my mom and establish some roots there. And if I catch you following me. I'll report your ass to the Volturi and have Aro turn me himself. Then join them and have the pleasure of lighting the fire to burn you to fucking ash. Goodbye Edward. Have a nice existence. "

I walked away. It was so easy. No gaping hole ripped in my chest and it was easier than taking a breath. I walked away and left the old Bella with him. He could have her. But the new me, He would never have a chance with her. Time to tell dad and catch a plane to Phoenix and call D and the old gang. B was back and she wasn't leaving.

* * *

**A/n: let me know what you think. I know it's short but this seemed like a good place to stop. five reviews and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	2. Daddy Dearest

_**I'm sooooo friggin sorry I haven't updated in a while. But i was sick in bed with the tail endof the flu and my doctor gave me something that made me get worse but I'm better now. and since i got ten reviews so quickly I'm not going to ask for any this time around, though they would be nice. also I'm having a contest. the first four people over fifteen who leave a review with the following. Name, age, height, race, weight and whether or not they want to be added to the supernatural in the story or not will be added. I need two girls and two guys, but if i get more girls than guys it'll be girls and it'll change the aspect of the story a bit. sorry on with the story.

* * *

**_

I walked into my fathers house and called out to him, "Dad, where are you? We need to talk about something important." I heard the t.v. in the living room so I wandered in there and what do you know, he's sitting there eyes glued to the Cowboys vs. Titans game. I step in his view, when he ignores me I snatch up the remote and shut off the t.v. "I'm moving out dad." I say and he looks at me like I'm stupid. "Bella, what brought this on? Did Edward break up with you again? Where are you going to go?" He asked me carefully. I sent him my death glare which made him shrink back. Good, like I would depend on Doucheward as much as I used to.

"No dad, Edward did not break up with me. I broke up with him. And it's been a long time coming. I'm going back to Phoenix then to Florida with mom. You were right. I did depend on Edward to much, and I need a change of pace. If he bugs you call me. I'll call Aro and he'll send Jane and Alec to deal with him. You're safe. And if he bugs me I'll go to Aro myself and he knows this. I've got money so don't worry about that. I love you dad. Here's my cell. I'm going to go pack." I said very calmly. He didn't speak but I could see the pride in his eyes. He looked up at me then laughed.

"Hey B. Do me a favor and tell D and the gang I said hey and don't make me come down there and bail yall's asses out of jail." He grinned up at me.

I smiled back then went upstairs to call D. Better not arrive uninvited. He really didn't like that, but seeing as my name was on the deed to his house it really didn't matter. I was just going to be polite.

"Baby girl what's up?" D said when I answered the phone.  
"Hey D, nothing much. Guess what's up babe?" I smiled back.  
"I don't know B. What's going on baby? Am I gonna be needing a suit since you with that pretty boy?" He growled. Jealous ass. I chuckled slightly before answering.

"No. Actually I dumped his ass. I'm coming home to celebrate so get my room ready and my babies better be in good condition. Let me talk to the little princess." I smiled thinking of D's almost four year old daughter. The girl he had her with didn't want her so he got full rights to the beautiful blond haired, brown eyed little girl.  
"K. Hold on." I heard him yell for Katie, followed by the swish of air as he gave her the phone.

"BB! When you comin' to see me?" She asked in her adorable voice.  
"I'll be there tomorrow night Katie-Bells. " I said back.  
"Daddy want's me to ask if you'we going to be my mommy from now on but I told him no cuz you'we to pwetty for hims. Uh-oh. I wasn't supose'd to say tat." She said.

I laughed at D's antics. Ever since Katie was born he'd been trying to get me to be with him for real. I always told him no. After Katie learned to talk he started using her as his secret weapon; I could hardly deny her anything. And D knew it. But she didn't want me to be with her daddy. She thought I was too pretty for him. Or too smart. It didn't matter. D wasn't for me and I wasn't for him. We both knew it, but he wanted to deny it and give us a try. Unfortunately, there would never be an us.

"Katie. I got to go sweetie. Tell your daddy I'll talk to him tomorrow to let him know when I'll be there. Love you little one. Be good for me." I said slightly sad that I couldn't talk to her more. I barely got to talk to her once every two weeks when I was with Edward. He almost made me lose her and D because he was a jealous pig. "Awight BB. Wuv you toos. Bye-bye."

I hung up then went back to packing. It wasn't much just a duffel bag full of clothes and necessities. I put it by my door then called the airline to book a flight for the next day to Phoenix. Tomorrow I'd get to see D and Katie. Then finally I could start living my life again. I couldn't help but get angry at Edward. He'd controlled my life for so long and I'd let him. I'd willingly stood by ass he ruined my life. But no more, I was back in control of my life. And I was going to live it right.

* * *

_**A/n: So that's the second ****chap. let me know what you think. Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Don't forget the contest. It will help the story faster. Oh, personality would be great for that too. thanks.**_


	3. Cullen Aftershock

**_A/n: You can thank one of my reviewers for this. This is a brief Cullen family pov. If I get a good response I'll put more of their pov in. Also what do you guys think of a Volturi pov. Let me know what you think. This goes out to Sacoyawild for giving me this idea and Shandra101_ _for being the first to reply to my contest. Also I'm in need of a beta so if anyone is willing message me. The contest is still up, I still need three more people. One more girl and my two guys. This starts out when she leaves him in the forest.  


* * *

_**

I was so happy. Bella would finally become my wife, my pet. I knew she wasn't my mate and I had absolutely no intention of changing her. But she was naive enough to believe I would, silly little girl. She was so encompassed with becoming one of us that she willingly believed everything I said. The speech I had prepared flowing freely from my lips. I had just asked her to become my wife and I received no response. At first I assumed she was in shock. After all she always said I dazzled her, ah humans were so easily manipulated. I remembered the human I had played with fifty years prior to Bella, during one of my escapades. Bella looked so much like Ariana, I was drawn to her, add in the fact that I couldn't read her mind and I had to posses her. She would be mine. By this time Bella had still not responded. Damn, I hated repeating myself.

"So Bella, will you." I asked with just the right amount of sincerity.  
"Would I what Edward?" She asked innocently. I repressed my glare and sigh as I asked.  
"Bella, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I said sweetly adding the right amount of dazzle to my words. Boy was I surprised when the little bitch laughed in my face and spewed the most heinous words I'd ever had the displeasure to hear come from her mouth.

"Your wife Edward? I don't think so. You think I'm stupid don't you. I've noticed how Carlise and Esme speak of each other and how Emment and Rosalie do the same. They call each other mates, not husband and wife. I asked Esme one day why. And she told me because they were bonded through their soul. You want me as a trophy and as a human. If I was meant for you, you would have changed me that very day you met me. Not drag me through hell just to make me your wife. You underestimated me Edward. So Now I'm leaving Forks. Going to Phoenix for a while. Hook up with some old boyfriends, get back to the real me. Then head to Florida. Hang out with my mom and establish some roots there. And if I catch you following me. I'll report your ass to the Volturi and have Aro turn me himself. Then join them and have the pleasure of lighting the fire to burn you to fucking ash. Goodbye Edward. Have a nice existence. " Then the fucking bitch walked away from me.

I was about to follow when my phone rang. Alice. Damn it all to hell. As soon as I picked up she started running off at the mouth.

"Edward. Don't follow her. Apparently she has more connections to the vampire world than we thought. One of her friends. Some girl named Terri. She's a vampire and was turned at 24. Don't know much about her but she's powerful and is planning on changing Bella, followed by this mysterious D character and possibly his daughter when she's old enough. I have no idea who the other three are but believe me you don't want to fuck with them. Aro see's Bella as a daughter. Jane and Alec see her as a sister. the rest of the guard see her as the future queen but now she is their princess. If you disobey her orders we will not stand with you as you face her rage. Think carefully Edward." Then she hung up.

I crushed my phone in rage. Stupid pixie bitch. What did she know? And Volturi or no Volturi Bella was mine and I would have her. But for now it was best to hang back and let this shit work itself out before I went after her. Let her get relaxed then swoop in and attack. Yes that would work. Now where to stay while i wait it out?

* * *

**_ Yes I know short and Edward is very dark but it's key to the story. At least five reviews before I update please. Don't forget the review  
_**


	4. D, T, and J

**_Ok. We're heading back to Bella town now. In this chapter we finally meet D. We may even discover his real name! We also meet the kick-ass Terri. I'm in a good mood so this one is hopefully going to be longer than the rest. As always review. See you at the bottom.

* * *

_**

When I woke up, i sighed before stretching and gathering my clothes to take a shower. I washed my hair in my new shampoo, which smelled like coconut. When I was done showering I changed into a pair of cut off denim shorts and a dark green tank top and my forest green high heels. Contrary to popular belief I could walk in high heels, I just didn't like Alice's style. When I was done dressing I straightened my hair and applied black eyeliner and strawberry lip gloss. I walked to my room and picked up my purse, book bag and duffel before heading down stairs to set them by the front door.

I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started for me and my dad. I pulled out the bacon, eggs, and biscuits. While I was cooking breakfast Charlie came in and sat down. Amazingly we made idle chatter. It felt good to be able to talk to my dad. Sure we didn't always have the best relationship but It was better than mine and Renee's. With Renee I had to be both the parent and the child. With Charlie it was more like a real father daughter relationship.

"So Bella, when you leaving?" Charlie asked gruffly.  
"A little after two. Why?" I questioned back.  
He sighed. "I told the guys from the Res. They wanted to celebrate and have a going away party for you." He murmured. I smiled at the thought.

Jake, Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Quil were like my brothers. And according to them I was an honorary wolf. Paul commented one day," Anyone who could knock three wolves with enough force to break two fingers and fracture three knuckles has definitely got enough balls to be considered a pack sister."

It was a fond memory. It happened almost two weeks after Edward left that Jake accidentally phased in front of me to protect me from Laurent. It confused the hell out of Sam that I was able to calm Jake down without getting harmed. At first the guys hated me but I earned their respect after decking Paul for calling me a leech loving whore.

I looked at the time. 10:45. Well we wouldn't be able to hang out long but I could at least get an hour with my brothers before leaving. Looks like I needed to call D and tell him to have someone else pick me up. He had to take Katie to his parents to go to work. I looked at my dad.

"Hey dad. Call em up. Tell them to get their asses up here to see their sister off. I got to go call D. Let him know what's up." I yelled heading up the stairs.

Pulling out my new my touch slide, I erased all of the Cullen's numbers, except one. Jasper's. He was the one person who didn't treat me like a porcelain doll. Out of all of the Cullen's I'd miss the most, it was him. He faced a struggle that none of the others understood and for some reason it pissed me off when they judged him. Maybe I should give him a call after I call D.

"Hey B. What's up? When are you going to be here? Who do you want to pick you up?" D rambled.  
"Dante Lee Thomas if you don't calm the fuck down and cut that shit out I swear by all that's holy I'll let Jane use her powers on you and tell her about the time you called her Janey!" I yelled. No response. Good. I love him to death but I swear sometimes that boy didn't know how to shut the fuck up.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Thomas! Don't you get that tone with me! And if you mess with me I'll have Alec use his power on you and get you to marry me while you're asleep at the alter! I don't care if Terri does set my ass on fire! YOU STARTED IT!" HE shouted back.

I glared at the phone before hanging up. He called back four times and text a total of forty eight times to get no response from me. Fucker. I called Terri letting her know that she'd be the one picking me up so I could check into a motel before we went clubbing that night. She agreed after I told her what D said and did. I sighed. One final call before the Wolves got me. I sent Jasper a quick text letting him know I was going to call.

"Hey Bella." He whispered when he answered the phone.  
"Hey Jazz." I also whispered before adding, "Why are we whispering" Still keeping my hushed voice.  
I heard a whoosh of air letting me know he was running.  
"Sorry Bells. Me and Emment we're playing stealth paintball. What's up?" He asked.

"Well Jazz, me and Edward broke up and I'm leaving to go to Phoenix. I wanted to let you know before Edward could try and make you feel bad. You know how he is. I'm leaving because I'm sick of the way he treats me. It's like I'm a damn dog not his girlfriend and I know for certain I'm not his mate. Look we can still be friends but I don't think it's healthy for me to stay here. I'm sorry Jasper." I said. I was so close to crying I couldn't stand it. It felt worse than anything. What was wrong with me?

He was My Brother. Tough it out B. I could hear Jasper dry sobbing on the other end of the line. The sound broke my heart. " Hey Jazz you can always come visit me. I love you. I have to go." I whimpered. I hung up quickly before he could reply. Putting my phone on Silent to go enjoy my Party.

* * *

After arriving at PHX I claimed my baggage and called Terri to let her know I was here. So imagine my surprise when I turn around and she's standing there. In all her five foot five glory with golden eyes, was Terri. A vampire. I nearly fainted at the sight of her. "Terri? But when, how, where, who?" I stumbled. She smiled. "Later." She whispered. I looked around to notice people staring at us.

"What you got a problem with a vamp talking to a human? Get the hell outta my business! Go on! Shoo!" I yelled at them. They all averted their eyes, nosy fuckers. Terri smiled, before leading me out of the airport with my baggage and getting me settled in the motel, before leaving to meet up with some local vampires to go hunting.

* * *

_**So It's not as long as I would hope but it could be worse. Please leave a review and I still need three more characters or I'm putting this story on Hiatus to start a new one which would be either a Bella/Peter, Bella/Alec or another Bella/Jasper. Thanks. **_


End file.
